Doncella de guerra
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Enamorada de la muerte, atada a los mantos de la destrucción. Odiada por ser lo que es pero amada por la misma razón


DONCELLA DE GUERRA:

(Oneshot / Tributo Annie)

Se levantó de la cama, anonadada por el sueño y el cansancio que no fueron aplacados pese a las horas que cumplió iniciada la noche, era como si fuera insomnio el que la hubo golpeado mientras revisaba sus ideas, herida. Su apariencia no era la mejor -sin duda- pero eso cambiaría cuando entrara al cuarto de baño y se echara agua a la cara. El día anterior no había sido pesado apesar de que los habían obligado a moverse en círculos por todas las calles «patrullen» decían sus superiores mientras se encerraban en un cuarto a beber y apostar, tratándolos como hijos de un matrimonio que se dió indeseadamente. Le asqueaba presenciarlo de frente aunque ella ya se esperaba eso y mucho más por parte de la humanidad; la gente de ese lugar estaba podrida. Avanzó por la pequeña recamara alfin encontrándose con el grifo del lavamanos, juntó sus manos recibiendo la frescura del agua al tocarla y dirigió esta contra su rostro en busca de refrescarse. Manejó con habilidad sus dedos para tallar el precioso liquido en cada parte de su clara piel hasta levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la solemne aparición de su reflejo, y vió en esos ojos fríos, cristalinos como el hielo, la respuesta de una pregunta que se había echo hacía mucho tiempo atrás...

No era buena, no, no lo era. Desgraciadamente no era buena ni tampoco pretendía serlo, no le interesaba hacer uso de razón con personas que seguramente no lo comprenderían, limitados por ese blindado caparazón que hacía de fortaleza alrededor de sus pequeñas y agrietables mentes así como lo era el rumbo normal de la corriente, atrapados por ella igual que las murallas. Prefería ser odiada y repudiada por aquellos con quienes alguna vez compartió momentos pues sus crueles puntos de vista o estimaciones la tenían sin cuidado y apesar de mantenerlo siempre en alto era lastimero. No era su intención escudarse en vanas disculpas sobre sus acciones pues ella había tomado ya su descición: seguir el camino que consideraba lo correcto, el peso que la humanidad arrastraba junto al karma y pecados que aún les hacía falta pagar. El dolor, agonía insignificantes para una luchadora como ella quien -pese a ser rebajada a "fenómeno", "poco humana", "titan", "monstruo", "bestia"- quería seguir confiando en el ideal que su padre le habia confiado y en la consciencia de los que compartieron su deber como armas biológicas, ayudandole a tomar con más fuerza su irreversible descición.

Con las cintas del uniforme ajustadas a su cuerpo, arregló como último detalle su cabello, lo recogió con una sola liga después de que lo hallase mojado y cepillado como cada mañana. El uniforme del que le había echo entrega la policía militar le quedaba de maravilla y seguía permitiendole moverse con libertad, algo que le servía, no porque su vida como cadete lo requiriera, sino porque era necesario si sus planes al ser revelados fallaban. Volvió a revisar el funcionamiento de su escopeta y se la echó al hombro estando dispuesta a dar inicio con la fastidiosa jornada de monotonía que había elegido seguir donde nadie de los soldados en funciones realizaba cosas útiles ni tampoco se atrevían a reprochar la ley que interponían los mayores. Bufó con ironía, ¿qué idiota les cedería el futuro a ellos si no se daban cuenta en qué momento ella misma se escabullía fuera de los enfilados? Seguramente tampoco hubieran notado que aquel día -el anunciado por su grupo- no se había presentado y había avanzado fuera de las murallas con una nueva misión que cumplir.

¿Qué pensarían de ella? Seguramente la añadirían a la lista de "enemigos de la humanidad", quizá recalcando con tinta roja en el informe de estado que era peligrosa -además de grotesca- y que debía ser sometida a experimentos mortíferos con los cuales extrajeran información vital sobre su origen de soldado. Golpeada, torturada antes de terminar con su vida en una ejecución a la vista de la Orden Real, La Policía Militar, La Guarnición y algunos miembros importantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si pensaba en ello se le venían a la mente varios rostros conocidos que asistirían sin problemas, como el «Soldado más Fuerte» y de quien aquella última batalla probó lo letal e impresionante que podría llegar a ser, estando al borde del precipicio para fallar con su misión y caer en la humillante derrota. Si, había asesinado a su escuadrón de las maneras más horribles tal como si se tratase de insectos, así como lo hizo con otros muchos seres humanos que se aventuraban allá fuera. Sin embargo nadie tenía derecho de quejarse, yacían en medio de una guerra y ambos bandos requerían de hacer sacrificios, no importando nada más que sus propios ideales y objetivos, maniobras y estrategias, siendo un solo paso en falso la clave para hacer al contrario caer y, como todos esos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ella estaba atrapada por el fino lazo de la interminable masacre. Dispuesta a todo solo porque si y porque en su disfraz de frialdad se ocultaba la imagen de una joven que amó a su padre y aprendió a luchar por mera pasión deportiva aunque quizá fuese a ese único pequeño -insignificante- grupo de personas a quienes admiraba por perseguir algo tan valioso como el cambio a esta horrenda realidad tergiversa en la que se condenaron.

Podían juzgarla, podían incluso hasta suponer que era una depravada que gustaba de la sangre y que coleccionaba nuevas formas de dejar escurriendo a un cadáver, pero nunca sabrían cuanto se mató las neuronas pensando una forma de retractarse, nunca sabrían lo sencillo pero tan difícil que era para ella apagar a cada una de esas vidas mientras corría por el mundo en busca de cumplir su ideal, ni de lo mucho que lamentó no haber asesinado a Armin cuando tuvo la oportunidad -sabiendo a la perfección que estaba arriesgando mucho al dejarlo convida- y seguir funcionando como guerrera para el Culto al que pertenecía pues apesar de toda la inhumanidad que existía en ella, de toda la insanidad que hubo comenzado a podrir su mente, seguía siendo humana, y por más que le doliera era imposible arrepentirse, no por ella o por sus asuntos personales... por la humanidad y tansolo por la humanidad...

Tardó en darse cuenta que ya caminaba cuesta abajo por las escaleras del cuartel, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos y en la cristalización de toda aquella sangre colándose entre sus dedos, tan abundante y tan tibia. Miró los solitarios corredores identificando enseguida las filas de los novatos con una orilla en especial esperando por su presencia, junto aquella chica de rizado cabello corto y sonrisa picara, ni siquiera recordaba cuál era su nombre, no era placentero el terminar siempre junto a ella más sin embargo tampoco le desagradaba, y esta chica le recibió con palabrerías que no se molestó en oír. No tenía tiempo para socializar, ni de apreciar la figura esbelta de una mujer tampoco. Silenciosa bajó la mirada al suelo que pisaba, quedando recta contra la pared y recordándola a «ella» cuán hermosa entre tinieblas acariciándola, jugando con sus sentidos mientras se besaban con vigor y pasión.

Creyó no querer recordarla pero mientras caminaban por las calles -una vez les asignaron su patética misión- su imagen se aclaraba con mayor fuerza, causándole cierta nostalgia, tal vez melancolía, dándose cuenta que no se había despedido de ella cuando murió y lo inocente que siempre actuaba estando a su lado. Seguramente hubiese tenido una muerte áspera y solitaria, de esas muertes donde quisieras o no estabas solo y debías sobrevivir por los medios que pudieras, apresada por gruesos y carnosos dedos que pretendían matarte, gritando por la ayuda de alguien que nunca vendría, suplicando al cielo o a cualquier divinidad posible que te cediera una mirada y defendiera tu pequeña patética vida. Suspiró, apretó los labios y pretendió olvidar aquellos días de entrenamiento -donde contrario a Reiner y Berthordt- "ella" sabía cómo y dónde encontrarla después de que se escabullía, tan dulce como ninguna otra, con quien después de compartir algunas palabras que nunca estuvieron de más, impulsaba entre ellas el primer tímido beso, y luego entre la hierva, besándose con mucha más pasión, siendo el calor de sus cuerpos algo que nunca sería suficiente. El sentimiento de amor ya lo sentía tan lejano, no lo sentía, ni siquiera trataba de sentirlo, en ese mundo probablemente nada hubiera para ella pues aunque ellos obtuvieran la victoria nada estaba más asegurado que la muerte.

Levantó la mirada visualizando de manera aburrida a cada uno de sus compañeros, recordándose en la cuerda floja porque en realidad nunca podría sentir compasión ya por nadie o quizás estuviera demasiado cansada para siquiera imaginarse lo que haría cuando esa paz ilusoria se quebrara al instante siguiente. Los pensamientos jamas descansaban, mucho menos si estos eran conectados a pensamientos colectivos, los cuales permanecían activos, indispuestos a ser tomados por sorpresa por sus propios demonios que golpeaban suavemente tan profundo en su interior queriendo desquiciarle al lanzar los recuerdos uno tras otro, buscando aberturas que pudieran delatarla y destrozar aquella imagen que se hubo echo a sí misma para ser considerada antisocial. No se permitió más pensamientos y encontró la satisfacción de distraerse con las quejas que los otros comenzaron a comentarse, diciéndose cosas que aseguraban estar en el sitio equivocado, molestándose por la manera en que estaban siendo tratados por sus superiores, al mismo tiempo asegurando que la razón de su elección de estar allí no había sido por motivos extraordinarios, simplemente aceptando lo que tenían. Apesar de encontrarse tan cerca, ella no se involucró en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus compañeros, como siempre hacía de espectadora, tomando la alegata como una visión de rutina natural, después de todo siempre lo había visto desde que se convirtió en cadete y formaba parte del grupo 104, un grupo de idiotas con los que llegó a sentirse a gusto. Tampoco había hablado mucho con ellos antes pero le habían divertido en varias ocasiones aunque con el correr de los días esta convivencia se había reducido considerablemente, apenas cruzando palabras con Reiner y Berthorldt, quizás observando de cerca el comportamiento de Mikasa, Armin y Eren pues le recordaban a ellos antes de someterse. Solo pensarlos lograba que se le revolviera el estomago.

Retorcido, oscuro y lujubre era el camino que recorrían como soldados, abastecidos de pérdidas, destrucción masiva. Lo había comprendido como el verso de poesía más delicioso que haya escuchado nunca sin el uso necesario de palabras y frases de aliento. Debía estar muerta para la sociedad y solo ser recordada por aquella joven de rubios cabellos que apenas y se dignaba a darles una mirada -indignada y discreta- a la gente de su alrededor pues desde su punto de vista la humanidad daba asco, aunque aveces sintiera cariño sabía que tarde o temprano sería traicionada y ella terminaría traicionando, traicionaría como algo inevitable que surge después de haber dicho la primer mentira, no la última, pues la aristocracia no se detendría, las tropas corruptas no cederían y los soldados que luchaban por la libertad no dejarían de interponerse en sus ideales, pr eso continuarían cazándolos, matarían a todo aquel que tratase de frenarlos, atacarían y responderían a cada uno de sus retos aunque costara más vidas inocentes. Porque la Legión de Reconocimiento no era el único grupo con anhelos tan fuertes, anhelos que devaluaban su libertad, su consciencia, incluso toda la supervivencia de la humanidad y ponían en último plano el ser considerados «villanos» por cortesía. Avanzarían aunque el infierno les siguiera los pasos cual demonio hambriento en busca de nuevas victimas.

Y así, aunque a ella le capturaran o si ella volviera a fallar, habría muchos más lienzos atados detrás de su silueta. Lo apostaría todo a este rumbo cuando los obstáculos trataran de perturbar el camino y se dejaría llevar por la corriente hasta que una nueva piedra fuera lanzada y crease ondas en el agua donde ella descansaba, despertandola para que pudiera volver a pelear. No huiría a este destino ni a esta realidad aunque sus instintos humanos la llevaran a sentir miedo y desesperación. Que complicado era mantener intacto el deseo de apreciar la vida cuando la muerte te guiña el ojo de forma coqueta y te invita a soñar.

¿Qué pensamientos pudo haber tenido Annie Leonheardt antes y después de encerrarse en ese cristal irrompible? Nadie lo sabría porque ella nunca estuvo dispuesta a revelarlos, ¿qué pudo sentir al verse rodeada, a punto de caer a merced de la humanidad? Quizás los hubo subestimado o siempre había tenido en mente que esto le sucedería; era posible que su primer deseo hubiera sido morir antes que ser objeto de investigación para esas personas que en lo profundo de su subconsciente admiraba. Las respuestas nunca fueron claras, pensaba ella mientras caía contra las rejas de encierro sin reírse, sin lamentarse, sin decir nada... sólo dejandose llevar a la oscuridad que yacía a sus espaldas, perdida como ya se había visualizado a sí misma tantas veces mientras dormía. No cedería su verdad al mundo, de ella la humanidad no recibiría una sola palabra, ni su gentileza, ni su tristeza, ni siquiera su furia, nada más que su silencio y aquellas frías lagrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus parpados inconscientemente, ¿lloraba? Ni siquiera ella conocía muy bien el porqué pero todo indicaba que al final esto era todo lo que le correspondía hacer, todo lo que sus capacidades tenían para avanzar por ese universo, tan inmenso pero tan pequeño y absurdo como ella.

FIN

NOTAS:

Annie es para mi uno de los mejores personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin , ¡la amo! 3 y como es mi favorita decidí hacerle un pequeño tributo, es una lastima que hicieran su aparición interrumpida. No es lo mejor que pude haber escrito sobre ella pero espero que aun así haya llegado al corazón de quienes la adoramos.

Gracias por leer, sus lindos comentarios siempre seran bien recibidos.


End file.
